This study extends the pilot to further identify specific parenting behaviors that put infants at risk for FTT. The aims are: (1) to describe problem solving interactions in a range of childrearing situations, structured and unstructured, of mothers of failure to thrive (FTT) infants compared with that of a matched group of mothers of physically healthy normal growing infants; (2) to describe expectations of childrearing among mothers of children who are failing to thrive versus those who demonstrate age appropriate physical growth; (3) to identify dimensions of problem solving in childrearing and expectations of childrearing that discriminate mothers of children with FTT versus normally growing children; (4) to assess the feasibility of a battery of measures involving childrearing and problem solving with mothers of FTT infants. Uses developmental testing room and psychometrist.